The objectives of the proposed research are to: 1) test the effectiveness of a role-playing preventive health behavior intervention with fifth and sixth grade children in reducing the recruitment to cigarette smoking during the junior high school years; 2) test the relative effectiveness of a one-year exposure and a two-year exposure to the intervention, 3) test sex differences in responsiveness to the intervention, 4) assess the relationship of measures of self-esteem and internal-external locus of control to the recruitment to cigarette smoking, and 5) to test the relative effectiveness of the intervention among children who score high and low on the measures of self-esteem and internal locus of control. During the first year of the study a list of situations teenagers encounter in which they are tempted to try cigarettes will be developed through conducting small group discussions. A sampling of these situations will be used in developing a trigger film to introduce fifth and sixth grade children to the practice of coping behaviors through role-playing. The film and the use of the list of situations in role-playing sessions will be pretested in two fifth grade classes prior to the intervention effort. Beginning in the second year of the study a sample of 600 children will be pretested on a questionnnaire concerning aspects of their health behavior, including cigarette smoking and alcohol and other drug use, self-esteem, and locus of control. One hundred and fifty children will experience 36 role-playing sessions during their fifth and sixth grade years, 150 will experience 18 role-playing sessions during their sixth grade year, and 300 will be controls. All will be post-tested at the end of the first intervention year. Pre- and post-tests will continue at the beginning and end of the second intervention year and follow-up years in which no intervention occurs.